


interstitial: fission

by Splintered_Star



Series: constructive interference [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, kylo ren makes questionable choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: Traps spring shut --but it's never too late to change events
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: constructive interference [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

When Snoke finally - after months of delays, months of focusing all of the Order's resources on finding his wayward apprentice - /finally/ gives clearance for Starkiller to fire -

It does not.

Sabotage or failed design is immaterial. Failure is failure.

But General Hux goes down to the base to investigate anyway. 

While on the base, an accident occurs - an explosion in a mineshaft that turns most of the team to ash. The General was only identified by his command cylinder. One stormtrooper survived to make the report but perished in the after-incident Reconditioning. Unfortunate, but always possible.

(His squadmates had noticed odd behavior, before he went in – but they did not mention it to the officers. The officers had noticed nothing.)

Behind her mask, Phasma smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo watches the battle through the vid on Finn’s helmet.

He had been pacing, a few minutes before – pacing as he talked the strike team through the twisting corridors of the Citadel, hissed instructions and details about the four Knights guarding the final rooms – but now he stands, and watches.

Luke and Rey and Finn, swords drawn against Snoke.

He always thought he would be the one to kill Snoke, he thinks, his fingers twisting in the end of his sleeve. It’s arresting, the thought, overpowering all others– all concerns about the location of the other three Knights, the rest of the war – except for one:

They aren’t winning. Three against one, and they /aren’t winning./

Snoke can read their moves before they make them, his all-seeing awareness stopping any definitive hits – Kylo can’t help them, trapped just as they are – they’re going to die there and he can’t -

Kylo breathes out panic. Tries to breath in calm, the way he’d always been taught.

He thinks of Finn's saber, built not by the Force's direction but with its aid.

He thinks of Finn, no one's weapon.

Kylo Ren is alone in his own mind. He is alone and he is himself and he is without strings. 

He makes a choice, and grabs the Force inhibiter on his wrist.

Kylo Ren's Force presence flares out like a nova. It tastes like a wild, reckless freedom, like a crystal cracking with power.

Snoke notices him instantly, the long-stifled connection between them crackling and snapping. The air warps with fury and greed.

Kylo falls screaming.

Finn hears him. Finn hears his partner, his squadmate, his /choice/ screaming in pain in the Force and -

Finn knows what Snoke can do to a mind. He knows what will happen, what Snoke's goal with Kylo was - whatever is left will no longer be Kylo -

\- and Kylo knows that too, what is he even /doing/ -

The universe buckles under the weight. Finn -

\- makes a choice.

He drops into himself and disappears.

Kylo screams, seizing on the floor of the war room. He feels his mind starting to crack, the distinction between himself and Snoke blurring

-but he is better now, at recognizing which thoughts are his own. He is better at holding onto himself, bending without breaking -

He looks through two sets of eyes -

-as a green-white lightsaber bursts through Snoke's chest.

The connection snaps.

He comes back to himself in a wrecked war room and his mother shouting at him.

Kylo watches Snoke die through the vid cam with fierce elation and satisfaction bubbling up in his chest. He laughs through a wrecked throat, and leans into his mother’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not convinced either of these have the right words, but they have the right Information, so I'm going with it.


End file.
